Discussion utilisateur:Andrew-wiki
Great work on the French Wiki! Hi Andrew. We really appreciate all of the work you've been putting in on the French Wiki! It's looking good. Tom Sponheim 20 janvier 2008 à 21:18 (UTC) Using WikiText conventions for formatting Hi, Andrew. I reformatted EuroSolarCooker to make use of some WikiText features that you might find useful. Click "modifier" on that page to see the formatting that I used. Also, take a look at Barbecue solaire. I used "*" to automatically create bullets. You can create numbers by using "#". Tom Sponheim 7 février 2008 à 19:38 (UTC) Sterilization vs. pasteurization I think you may have the distinction wrong on the Conditions thermiques de la pasteurisation et de la stérilisation page. The distiction isn't between liquid and solid. With pasteurization only the human disease-causing organisms are killed. With sterilization, all organisms are killed. Either can take place in both liquids and in solids. You might want to reword this page. Tom Sponheim 24 avril 2008 à 04:11 (UTC) Using shorter titles Hi Andrew. I see you added Suntastic de M. Teong Tan. It would be better to just name the page Suntastic since then you'll be able to create links to that page on other pages by just using Suntastic instead of always having to type Suntastic de M. Teong Tan. Tom Sponheim 27 mai 2008 à 18:43 (UTC) Don't use between paragraphs Just leave a blank line between paragraphs. I changed this on the Pasteurisation_de_l%27eau page. Tom Sponheim 7 juin 2008 à 04:41 (UTC) I didn't mean to change the default skin I thought I was setting my own skin. Please set it back to whatever it was before if I inadvertently changed it. Thanks! Tom Sponheim 11 juin 2008 à 04:39 (UTC) I made the Google translation template more generalized I made this change so that you can use the template now on any page. The correct URL will automatically be sent to the translation service. Modèle:Liens de traduction Tom Sponheim 30 juin 2008 à 04:36 (UTC) Integrated Cooking Method Hi Andrew, Thanks for adding this page and adding an interwiki link to it. Would it make sense to give the page a name that is more similar to the English name (so as not to confuse people). I'm no French expert, but would something like this work: Méthode de Cuisson Intégré Thanks, Tom Sponheim 10 octobre 2008 à 00:15 (UTC) Great to see you back! Hi, Andrew. Great to have you working on the Wiki again. Thanks. Tom Sponheim mai 23, 2012 à 21:20 (UTC) Aide aux administrateurs Bonjour, Je suis Aster09, un Assistant francophone de Wikia. Récemment, les assistants visitent divers wikias afin de proposer leur aide aux administrateurs. Si le wikia Solar Cooking a besoin d'aide, n'hésite donc pas à m'en faire part. Il peut s'agir d'une aide pour personnaliser le wikia, pour créer des modèles ou encore des explications sur des points de Wikia qui t'échappent. Bref, quelconque tâche pour laquelle je pourrai t'être utile sur ce wikia. À bientôt ! :) --Aster09 décembre 16, 2014 à 20:17 (UTC) Protecting templates Hi, Andrew. Can you go through your site and protect all of your templates to make them "Administor only"? Since templates are used on many pages, a vandal editing your Template can make their vandalism appear on many pages at the same time. Thanks! Tom Sponheim (discussion) mars 30, 2015 à 20:32 (UTC)